1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cable connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to a solid outer conductor coaxial cable connector that is rotatable while mounted upon the cable end, which exhibits an improved passive intermodulation distortion (PIM) electrical performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring high levels of electrical performance, precision and reliability.
To create a secure mechanical and optimized electrical interconnection between the cable and the connector, it is desirable to have generally uniform, circumferential contact between a leading edge of the coaxial cable outer conductor and the connector body. A flared end of the outer conductor may be clamped against an annular wedge surface of the connector body, via a coupling nut. Representative of this technology is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,059 issued Feb. 26, 2008 to Vaccaro.
During systems installation, rotational forces may be applied to the installed connector, for example as the attached coaxial cable is routed towards the next interconnection, maneuvered into position and/or curved for alignment with cable supports and/or retaining hangers. Rotation of the coaxial cable and a cable end clamping type coaxial connector with respect to each other may damage the connector, cable and/or the integrity of the cable/connector clamp inter-connection.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on improving electrical performance and minimization of overall costs, including materials costs, training requirements for installation personnel, reduction of dedicated installation tooling and the total number of required installation steps and/or operations.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a connector that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.